


so good for me

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Noctis is surprised - for such a big guy, Gladiolus is a very gentle lover.





	so good for me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the [FFXV Kink Meme](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) and the original posting can be found [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=2892411).

“I need you to relax for me.” Gladio says as his fingers slide over Noctis’s hip, down between his thighs as he spreads them. Noctis hisses sharply as Gladio’s knuckles nudge against his balls, hips bucking as his boyfriend’s big hand curls around the base of his cock. Gladio’s palm is gentle and dry, a cool weight against the hot skin of Noctis’s cock.

“Does that feel good?” he asks, settling between Noct’s spread legs as he jerks him.  _ Of course it does _ , Noct wants to say, but he just nods slowly. He's surprised, so much so that he can't speak. Gladio, impatient, overbearing Gladio whose idea of motivation is a clap on the back or a slap on the ass is...gentle? So gentle.

“You tell me if it doesn't. It'll be easier, you know. If you're relaxed.” He pauses then, looking him over - Noctis watches Gladio’s gaze travel down the length of his body and it makes him flush, makes him turn his head to the side. Suddenly it's too much - the soft pressure of Gladio’s hand, the gentle questions, the searing heat in his hot whiskey eyes. “Gods, I hope it's good. You feel...amazing.”

Noct shudders and exhales, collecting his thoughts. They're running way too fast, a train gone off the rails. He’ll never get them back under control, not when everything is...different. He was prepared for Gladio to be...well, himself. Prepared for over-confidence and taunts, good-natured teasing and the push-and-pull they've had all their lives. The way it's always been between them. He wasn’t prepared for  _ everything.  _ Between the thick, calloused fingers moving to curl inside of him just right and the warm hand holding his thigh back it's so much. 

“Yeah,” he croaks, licking his lips as he clears his throat before continuing. It's hard to summon the words. Gods, he really should stop this whole “planning out how this interaction will go” because apparently it throws him for a loop when he's wrong. It's not the first time he's had Gladio’s hand around his dick or fingers in his ass, but Gladio’s also never been so gentle, so  _ sweet _ . “Yeah, it's good, it's so good…”

He's cut off from more as the fingers inside of him retreat, pulling at his rim as Gladio works another one inside and spreads them again. Slow and steady, stretching him and Gladio pants thickly, hand working over his own cock in a greedy rhythm. “Yeah, Noct...tell me more. You're so -  _ fuck _ \- you're so pretty. You're doing so good, opening up for me.”

He lets his hand drift from his cock back to Noctis like he can't bear to not touch him. Noctis is glad for it, glad for the way Gladio rubs his thigh, smooth circles of his fingers as Noctis squirms under him. “Cute like this, prince,” he laughs, but it's more like a moan.

Noctis has always wanted Gladio’s approval. Always, in some way, he's craved it. Even when Gladio was short-tempered and impatient Noctis lived for the rare  _ good job _ or the elusive  _ just like that  _ and here, now, under the thick, heavy weight of him it's no different. Gladio telling him  _ you're doing so good _ lights him on fire, makes his nerves sizzle with desire, heat blooming from his belly out. His skin is on fire, he swears, how is Gladio not hurting when he touches him? How is he still so soft and slow when Noctis feels like their aches to fill and be filled threatens to burn him alive?

He breathes out a sigh when Gladio pushes inside: relieved, like he would have died without it and as he exhaled Gladio is there, sucking his breath inside his own lungs as he seals his mouth over Noct’s. He arches into it, hips meeting Gladio’s as he takes him in deeper, licks inside of Gladio’s mouth to practically taste the pleased groan there.

“Noct, you feel so good,” Gladio says, husky as he lips travel down to mouth along his neck, his jaw, pressing barely-there kisses before his lips find the shell of Noctis’s ear to whisper “Like you were made for me.”

Noctis’s hands encircle Gladio’s shoulders, travelling over the warm, tanned skin under his fingertips. So much strength coiled there: strong arms to protect him, encircle him like the wings he'd gotten inked in over the past year.

“So good…” Noctis echoes, tipping his head back onto the pillow when Gladio’s balls are snip up against him, when he's given him all he has.

“Tell me, Noct, tell me…” he's almost begging, desperate in a way Noct hasn't seen him. Gladio has his forearms on either side of Noct’s head, face inches from his own, eyes searching for...something. Affirmation, validation, anything as he pulls back slow and rocks forward into him again. “Wanna know this is good for you.”

Noctis slides a hand up Gladio’s shoulder to curl into his hair. It's soft in his hand, damp with sweat and Gladio rumbles a moan when Noctis’s fingernails run along his scalp. “You're so big, Gladio...you’re doing….so good. Ah, you feel like -  _ gods _ \- “

What little he can get out is a stupid compliment, but Noctis means it. He’s never been good with words and Gladio knows that. Gladio’s dick is huge, yeah, but not just that - It's the sheer size of him, his bulk and his presence, less looming and more comforting. Gladio completely covers him like this, envelops him and Noctis feels  _ safe _ , relaxed and comfortable somehow even as he's taken more than he ever has before. Every powerful thrust of Gladio’s hips pulls another moan from his throat, every time he leans down to kiss his neck makes him shudder.

“You cover me so well,” Noctis starts, eager to feed more into whatever’s making Gladio react this way. His lips are dry and his throat feels hoarse from panting. “The best shield.”

He can  _ feel _ Gladio’s dick pulse inside of him at that, feel the shudder in his hips as he thrusts in again, slow and deep. He kisses Noctis’s forehead, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his chin; everywhere else he can get his mouth before their lips touch again. Noctis arches up against him immediately, hand curling hard into Gladio’s hair and tugging him down, drawing his tongue into his mouth and moaning into it. He wants more, needs more, aches for it - and it's not about getting it rougher, harder or about getting his orgasm faster it's just about  _ more _ . More of the way Gladio looks at him, all hazy and lovesick, the way his eyes go dark and sometimes a little damp with tears at the corners when Noctis compliments him.

Gladio’s reaction is too good to let go, the entire experience too good. “I need you so badly,” Noctis says when Gladio pulls back again to look at him, to check on him,  _ gods _ how was he so completely different in bed? There's sweat beaded on his brow and a flush high on his cheeks, his amber eyes almost black.

“Need you too,” Gladio groans as he pulls back, a hand between them to adjust Noctis’s position and give his cock a generous upward twist of his palm before he thrusts forward again. “You don't know how long I waited for this, Noct, don't know how long I waited for  _ you _ .”

Noctis moves his hand from his broad shoulder to cradle his face, thumbing over the stubble on his jaw. “Maybe about as long as I waited for you,” he offers even though he's amazed at this point that he got a whole sentence out. His entire body feels on edge, muscles pulled tight in anticipation of the release he can feel pooling low in his belly, tensing his thighs and making his hands scrape at Gladio’s skin for purchase because he can't get his own limbs to respond when every nerve feels raw and over-sensitive.

Something about Gladio like this is so endearing; the vulnerability of it, his feelings stripped bare and laid between them and it just makes Noctis love him more, makes Noctis  _ want  _ him more. It wasn't as if he didn’t want him before, but this is something unexpected, something personal and private; a softer side of his Shield that's been shown only to him and he’s chasing that high, holding it close and treasuring it. It's been given like a present tied up with ribbon, one to cradle in his hands and it's sweet and sexy all at once.

Noctis has never felt like this before: the feeling of floating and falling all at once, like he's high up on a cloud but when he finally tips over the edge Gladio will be waiting there for him. Steadfast, loyal, strong; the things he expects him to be and patient, tender, the things he never knew he could be. When he comes it's with a soft cry into Gladio’s neck, fingers squeezed bruising tight on his biceps as his body jerks with his orgasm and even then Gladio is still gentle, still encouraging as he rests his weight on one arm so he can get a hand around Noct and coax every drop from his pulsing cock. 

“So pretty, Noct,” he rumbles, voice level even though his hips betray how close he is himself. “You feel so good around me, I'm - “

Noctis whimpers “just do it,” and Gladio presses sharply forward, slotting their bodies tight together and curling his arms under Noctis’s shoulders, big hands cradling his head. He moves to kiss him, lips stuttering over his chin, his nose, panting against his open mouth as he fucks his cock deeper, groaning when he finally comes.

“You did so good, baby,” Gladio whispers as he kisses Noctis’s forehead, mouthing over the strands of hair stuck to his skin. “So good for me.”


End file.
